Rules
I would like to thank the Lord Jesus Christ for bleesing me with the time to create this wiki. Let's try hard to make it a happy place to come. Here are some rules to make it happen. -BLW1500- General Rules *As per wikia guidelines, all users must be 13 years or older to join. If you are found under aged, then you will be retired. *This wiki is for REAL RAILWAYS AND TRAINS ONLY. No mythical ones. *No spam or vandilism. This means putting up pages that have NOTHING to do with railways. *No cursing or swearing. *No indignitizing anyone. Including yourself. *No mature references. (including, bathroom or sex talk) *Do not threaten anyone. This rule is worthy of an automatic retirement. *If you are blocked on any other wiki (any train involved wikis especially), you will more than likely be retired here. We can't have rule breakers on our wiki. *No saying "Trains are lame" or anything like that because it's not. Their cool!". *Multiple accounts are allowed here, however if you have made a second account after being retired, you WILL be found out and the alternate accounts will be retired. *This rule may be obvious, but be respectful to everyone. Especially the administrators who have the right to retire anyone who gets out of line. Edit/New Page Rules *All edits and new pages must relate to rail travel in someway. (new pages about subway trains, trams, trolley cars and light rails are allowed). *No editing just for the sake of it. *Don't whine when an user deletes your edits. When they do so, they have their reasons. Remember, THIS IS A WIKI!!! Expect your edits to be reverted or further tweeked. That's how a lot of wikis work. *Please provide proof in the summary box to explain why you put your edit up there. Otherwise, it will be taken away. However, if your edit is reverted anyway, do NOT revert it back as it might cause you to get 1 or more strikes. Picture Rules *Do not put pictures that have NOTHING at all to do with trains. *Customized pictures are allowed, however if they have nothing to do with trains then they will be removed. *Do not upload burry images. *Do not upload scanned or duplicated images. *Oh yeah and Bitmap images will not be accepted. *If any picture of a train has a piece of bad language or terms on it, then it will also be deleted. Chat/Message Wall Rules *Do not get on another users nerves. If they ask you to leave their message wall, just do it.. *Do not show disrespect to anyone else. *Do not do our job for us. When you see another user breaking a rule, you don't tell him. You come to me or another admin and we will take care of that person. *Make sure all messages are pleasant. *Be cool, okay guys! Don't be so hasty and jump to conclusions when someone tells you something. If possible ask the person who may have come across as rude, what they really meant before you respond. Blog Rules *All blog posts must pertain to the railway industry. *Stories about trains are allowed (yes that includes Thomas the Tank Engine and Chuggington). However, if the story is a diss to another user, then it will be deleted. *Do not just make a blog just to do it. Say more than just a parograph. *Any number of blogs is allowed, but this is not a blogging site. So please keep the length of each blog post to a minimum. *Keep it clean! Fan fiction is allowed, however if it involved mature references such as shipping, bathroom talk or cursing, then it will be either taken away or the user will be asked to change the subject or be banned. Admin and Chatmod Rules Visit the staff page for a list of these guys. *Admins and Chatmods are required to be here everday except on the weekends and holidays. It is optional whether you want to come on weekends. *No banning people for no reason. *Do not play favorites. The "Blood is thicker than water" phrase doesn't count here. If two people are involved in an argument, then both people are to be penalized. It doesn't matter who started it. *Watch the tone in which you speak to new users. Remember, you are talking to users who also have the right to quit or even tell on us if an admin or chatmod is rude. *Before a new admin or chatmod is sworn in, the whole admin, chatmod and user base must agree. If one doesn't agree, then the new person doesn't come in. Category:Misc.